


博柏利先生不穿李维斯

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 他终是越过远影，挣脱现实与束缚，来到了所爱的身旁。那带有和光，那藏贮暖意。许诺无愧，真爱至上。





	博柏利先生不穿李维斯

 

   

     

    **看着我，注视我。**

**然后，爱上我。**

   

   

**Unity**

   

    如果时间可以倒流，阿尔弗雷德一定不会吝啬挥起的两巴掌，献给最爱的基尔伯特与安东尼奥，前者在昨晚兄弟会上给自己倒了足以睡到旷课的烈酒，后者遇见赶往课室的自己后还乐呵呵地按关电梯门。用力地踹了一脚身旁的垃圾桶，北美男孩无比认真地再度自省。不对，好歹也是兄弟，他真不该如此，这实在是太过于宽容大度，他应该朝着那俩蠢货的脑袋再多揍两拳，索得拳头肿了脑袋疼了这才算无拖无欠。

     

    这可真是兄弟情深。

   

    他买了一块三明治，硬粗粮面包裹美式火腿，再挤上厚厚的一层番茄酱与黄芥末，便构成冲刺前的最好燃料。阿尔弗雷德与基尔伯特他们这群损友可以不做兄弟，但血缘上相互维系的双胞胎哥哥可就不是俩仨钞票与借口就能得以打发。此时此刻，可怜的马修正坐在机械工程的课堂，与脚下的德普森艺术楼相隔至少三块大草坪。他说得没错，那群混账绝对往他的可乐里兑上不知多少烈酒，以至于自己头疼眼花，只好劳烦长得一模一样的兄弟为自己顶上两堂课。说来也是辛苦了马修，众所周知，比起繁琐的色块，那看似没有章法的零部件更是绕疼脑袋。当然，这所谓的群众也不过是分别专攻艺术与摆弄机械的兄弟二人。马修如何醉心设计有目共睹，但论工程，阿尔弗雷德不过耸了耸肩。谈不上喜欢亦或者讨厌，容易赚钱自己也擅长于此，父母开心兄弟关切，就像是穿球鞋前套双袜子，一切看起来都是那么顺理成章。

   

     但不知为何，总感觉少了些什么。

   

    凝视倒映在电梯铁门上的身影，男孩条件反射似地挠了挠腿侧——李维斯，熟悉的牛仔霸主，花上不过十刀在大卖场里淘来的简居货——那大概会沾上一块泥巴，毕竟再怎么粗糙的牛仔裤也熬不过少年们派对的狂欢——Don't know anything。默念恤衫上的印花字样，这下仿佛连无奈的口吻都蹭上了叛逆特有的乖戾可笑。

     

    谁都曾有英雄梦，成为王子拯救世界，但可惜世上没有那么多等待救援的公主以及昏睡的巨龙，有的只是数不尽的燃气费电费与信用卡账单。生活就是那么残酷，物质敲碎命运的脊椎，磨去的锐气驱使精神颓靡。无所而知也无从畏惧，耸耸肩蒙头前行，这或许就是人生。

     

    可又有谁知道。

   

    等待已久的电梯门这才缓缓敞开，清脆的提示音瞬时唤醒了思绪游散的少年，没有多想也出于本能，男孩抢先闯入其中，干脆地，轻快地，也如此笨拙地，闯入了归属于未来的另一篇章。

     

    浅金扬起，划过冷银。深金抚过，冒然闯入的骄阳擦过鼻翼。他撞进幽绿，满覆雨雾与深邃。他瞥见蔚蓝，澄澈纯粹，宛若许久未见的碧空晴暮。拽上李维斯的牛仔裤套落不过五刀的恤衫，来者夹带少年的随性与简单。经典的米色格子融上赤红的领带，为之惊扰后，暂歇在狭小空间的绅士惊叹间倒退了几步——他没有料到这会有人，事实上就当下而论，眼前的男人也介乎朦胧之间。阿尔弗雷德的眼镜可没有摔坏，他的意思是，这是一种感觉，该怎么说，这就像是一道和光，谈不上多么灿烂惹目，泼洒在一张油画布上，伴随叠叶树影，落笔间用力地勾勒利落棱线，那便是俊朗英气。

     

    棱角分明，线条流畅。眼神很是锐利，不过勾画在这张精致面容上的眉毛倒是相当不客气。

   

    虽然阿尔弗雷德没有那方面的癖好，取向直得像电线杆一样，不过在这一刻，他满脑子里只剩一个念头：这或许是真正意义上的——

   

    偶遇佳人。

     

    初见即险些撞上对方的脸，这种会面方式定不会是一段情缘的合适展开。当然，阿尔弗雷德也没有这方面的想法，他只不过是有些好奇，虽谈不上是什么学院风云人物，但多亏了兄弟会的名号以及时常活跃在各大社团的举措，在校内具有一定名气的人他多多少少也有些印象，可他却偏偏对这个男人没有丝毫记忆。这并不是绝对，他好像在哪里见过他，虽然这听起来很俗套，可事实确实如此，他似乎在哪里见过他，不是学校，在更加遥远的地方，模模糊糊，带着雨汽，仿佛伸出手去，他只能拂过肩膀水雾。

     

    于是他选择了主动出击，没有多少缘由，除去好奇大概还多亏了本能——向往美好，君子好逑。

     

    “我们是不是在哪里见过？”

   

    打破沉寂，阿尔弗雷德还主动地迈去步伐——横向，凑近了身旁的男人。电梯的空间并不算小，容得下八个人，但对于别有想法与念头的一方而言，兴许再多扩大三倍同样也能鼻息相缠。

     

    而对方报以礼貌一笑，算是回上一句问好。淡漠地抬起头来，绅士凝视电梯闪跳的屏幕。抢先阿尔弗雷德霸占这一小寸境地，绅士兴许绕过停车场而来。开车上学，还能在那么晚抢到教学楼的停车位，哪家的有钱少爷。男孩不屑地耸了耸肩。

     

    “你是设计院的？”注意到唯一闪烁光芒的按钮，阿尔弗雷德找到了彼此的共同点——同属院系的公用楼层。“英雄我也是，服装设计系。”有一位双胞胎兄弟就是有这种好处，随手扬起学生证也不怕暴露身份。唇角扬起笑意，倘若言出而行的一切都归于真心。“我叫阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德•琼斯。”

   

    敢情这小子也不算傻，在搭讪方面倒是很认真地用上真名。

     

    兴许是阳光男孩的笑容引起共鸣，亦或者单纯为这递出的手掌怀抱礼貌，男人伸出了手，轻巧地送上阿尔弗雷德的掌心。擦肩而站，少年借助绝佳的距离差观赏身旁。浅金散落，剪得利落的发梢略过衣领。他的肤色很白，哪怕是对比白种人，像是一块冰雕，精雕细琢，带有男人的体温，碰不着，轻柔闲适，缓缓地融在掌心。

     

    他感到心脏仿佛被攥住，不算重，但勾过了所有。

     

    “亚瑟•柯克兰。”

   

    慵懒英腔擦过耳际，很痒，宛若洒下一道和光，细细碎碎，抚入心头。

     

    完了，嗓子发干，仿佛道出的言语都并非所控。

   

    可他依然做了，带着满腔的青涩稚嫩。妈的像极了处男。

     

    “你、我能……”

   

    该死他舌头打架，这下可好他连话都说不清。

   

    “要你的号码吗，或者ins？”

   

    老天他居然在摩擦地板，用那双沾满泥泞的耐克。该死他怎么还踢着这一双鞋，穿上不过十刀的大卖场李维斯还有套头恤衫。他不该搭讪，拜托他没有这点取向，他并不是什么别的意思，这就像是内部燃烧，硬生生将铁轨似的远路融至别处。

   

    “或者，不是，英雄我的意思是，不过是同学交往，你知道的我们同一个系……”

   

    这什么混账屁话。他妈的他哪是设计院的伙计，他握扳手的次数比拿起画笔的不知道多上多少。可老天他就是控制不住自己，他想要靠近他，想要待在与他相同的地方，不需要太近，只需要你回过头来，彼此能报以一笑。

     

    阿尔弗雷德不相信一见钟情，直到他遇上了亚瑟•柯克兰，他才知道自己已经输得一塌涂地。

     

    而对方看似不为所动，这理所当然。

   

    电梯门开了，男孩追了上去，紧随绅士的步伐。他忘记目的地，忘记了属于自己的道路，忘记了兄长的委托，他只记得眼前的男人，这道身影，这相识不过数分钟的存在。

   

    英国人的走路速度偏快，即便对方还比自己矮上几厘米。然而少年依然追逐，就似一道零零散散的和光，引在前路，拉长了彼此的影子，可阿尔弗雷德却连一丝一毫也无法攥住。

   

    然后他回过头来，幽绿迎上蔚蓝，挑起的薄唇述说足以掐停心脏的话语。

   

    即便这并不浪漫。

   

    亚瑟只告诉了阿尔弗雷德三句话。

   

    第一是他不属于设计院。

   

    第二他不喜欢男孩的牛仔裤。

   

    第三便是，

   

    “你迟到了，尊敬的琼斯先生。”

     

    他是这门服装设计课的座谈讲师，暂时的，但丝毫不影响男人为每一位学生打分考勤。

     

    可阿尔弗雷德没有告诉他的柯克兰教授，那份名册上没有他的名字。

   

    或许，

   

    你可以到你的追求者名单上找找。

     

     少年驻步浅笑。

   

   

**Emphasis**

   

    “所以说你迟到了？”

   

    纵听阿尔弗雷德的激情偶遇分享后，马修条件反射似地吼出关键——捉住重点，这位少言的少年总意外地擅长于此。不同于一向活跃的双胞胎弟弟，唯有在一些要紧关头这位温文尔雅的好脾气哥哥才罕有地大发脾气。眼下，他正一把摔去手边的枕头，恶狠狠地砸向自己的弟弟。又再度举起烟灰缸，有机玻璃制，不会碎但很重——两兄弟不抽烟，但房东与偶尔前来的友人们需要——但想想后又松开了手。毕竟顶着同一张脸，要是还挂彩了自己也难免带有精神上的痛感。这可真是双胞胎的优势劣等。

     

    “听着伙计，关键是那个男人。”配合兄长用脸接住枕头后，少年总算抢在被骗去替课又莫名其妙地算上缺席的马修接连指责前，率先道出核心。“我他妈地心动了！”

     

    而马修也得理不饶人——在言语上。“Language！（注意言论）”抱起床边的熊敲在阿尔弗雷德的脑袋上。马修还是不解气，怒火中烧甚至连脑袋都有些运转不来。“你怎么可能不心动，心不动你还在这吗。”

     

    “不是这种物理上的，是精神上。”抢过马修的熊，少年本能地企图抛回去，但一瞧见对方这瞪目的神态，阿尔弗雷德总算学会了收敛。“英雄我好像喜欢上他了，那位老师。”

   

    怀抱布偶，语出轻柔，这画风怎么看也不对。用力地甩了甩头，阿尔弗雷德装模作样地从茶几下取出一包香烟。万宝路冰蓝，基尔伯特上次来留下的礼物。少年学不会抽烟，也不喜欢，可亚瑟兴许会，待擦肩而过迈出电梯刹那，他嗅到了玫瑰与颜料，还有将这自然与人工调和同一的烟草醇香。

     

    “事实上他更是业界前辈。”气也撒够了，话也说狠了，兄长总算是安静地为弟弟倾听心声。他们在一起长大，从生命依稀至长大成人的现在。有时候太过于熟悉并不算是一件好事，因为什么也瞒不住，什么也无法藏。少年看透了兄长的善良宽容，所以才敢于将这埋入心底的话语揭露而谈；而男孩也正是看透了弟弟的脾性神态，这才狠不下心再三揭露现实。“他不过是来代两节课，像是讲座那样。”

     

    “他会离开？”原来是设计界大亨，难怪阿尔弗雷德会觉得眼熟。他是说，毕竟他有一位整天泡在各种相关书籍的哥哥。

   

    “当然。他不属于这里，或者该说，那三尺讲台容不下他。柯克兰先生更适合于时装秀，在舞台之下，优雅漂亮地展示他的王国。”那是每一位设计师的金色大厅，天桥，鞋跟，每一位光鲜漂亮的模特，每一位杰出大师的名作。“真不知道你是怎么留在那个课堂，要知道柯克兰先生可讨厌极了这一切。”

   

    他是指牛仔裤。由斜纹布与斜纹粗棉布染色制成的时尚新宠，可谓是传统定制派的英伦先生眼里最碍眼的存在。

   

    “这算什么，传统抨击吗。”

   

    少年的语调总算归于轻快。

   

    “或许吧，你要知道，你面前的那位先生可是设计界的领头人物，非博柏利不穿的传统英伦绅士。”

     

    这倒不假，尊贵的柯克兰先生虽只出现在校园不过数次，但对于时尚杂志而言，他可是巴不得二十四小时紧锁的常客。姑且不论在设计借的地位作用，光凭着传统经典的穿搭以及这张漂亮的皮囊，他近乎没有理由不为关注。其中最受绅士宠爱的莫过于博柏利，同样源自英伦，同样的传统雅致。

   

    当然，如果生命也因为价值与地位存在标码，兴许他们还能归作同样奢华昂贵。

   

    “得了吧，我的李维斯品牌排名可比那奢侈品高得多。”不过男孩可不管这些。踢了踢双腿，阿尔弗雷德像是炫耀似地展示他的牛仔裤。李维斯，牛仔裤的诞生王国。从某些意义而言，对于将典雅保留至极致与诞生便是新锐的彼间而言，这似乎注定了不融当下。“高上百位呢。”

   

    “他可不管你这些。”

   

    马修无奈地耸了耸肩。扫过桌面摆上的可乐，少年瞧见了追慕空迹的气泡，也遇上了数不尽的断裂终了。在追寻美好的路上衰亡，不带焚骨地摔入深渊。

   

    就似赌上一切的爱情赌徒。

     

    “你真的爱他？”

   

    少年低声询问。声音很轻，仿佛碎在扬起的气泡破裂。

   

    “他对我而言很特别。”

   

    他用心回复。少年没有尝过爱恋的滋味，这并不意味着纯真与青葱，他也谈过恋爱，当然也企图上垒，可他从没有这种感觉。他们不过是并肩站在一起，在这方狭隘的空间里分享数秒，然而就在这短暂的时刻，他却似被攥握心脏，被带走了，也似乎赔去全部。

   

    马修摇了摇头。

   

    “我的意思是，”四目相对，长得一模一样的少年们在最熟悉的彼此里相谈询问。“你真的爱他？”

   

    愿意拼上一切，去赌一个概率渺小的可能，然后有勇气一直握住同一个人的手，往瞧不见的未来坚定迈去。

   

    他们实在是长得太过于相似，以至于在一瞬里，少年险些以为撞入自相挣扎。

     

    在爱情面前，所有的理智与规矩都成为了身后烟云。无数浪漫凭诗书由此歌颂传承。

   

    可没有任意一行字告诉你，什么叫做真正的爱，什么叫做许诺无愧。

   

    至少在阿尔弗雷德看来，这些漂亮话待真正自相询问的刹那，甚至连任意一个字母都未曾发挥作用。

     

    于是他选择了实践证明，亲力亲为。

   

    斜阳落日，是黄昏拉长了孤独的影子。叠叶树痕，散落的垂影擦过少年的脸庞。他走在熟悉的校园，踏向蓬草，指尖拂过光痕，没有方向也没有趋去，就这样漫无目的地走向前方。

     

    直至他停在一扇窗户旁，再度遇见了那个人。

     

    亚瑟•柯克兰。

   

    风衣领带，他安然地坐在一把椅子上，侧对着自己，跟前捧起一缕白纱，穿戴得像是从上世纪里走出来的绅士。那是学生们的设计作品，仿希腊礼服的卷篷漏衣。白布轻巧地淌落滑下，由掌心托起，夹古典与过往止于指间。

     

    浅金揉落，散在和光与落日，安然地勾勒绅士的脸庞，连同所有的认真与专注。半跪在木制地板上，抬头凝视的他是那么得漂亮，优雅，似源于童话故事的一方，为迷路在人世间的少女托起长袍，得体雅致的举措只落得尊贵与忠诚。

     

    他不会成为王子，因为这个世界上没有那么多公主与恶龙等着自己。

   

    可此刻他渴望作为国王，不为权责游戏，只因能以平等的地位站在他的跟前，感受绅士落在手背的轻吻。

   

    “我不知道。”

     

    为一个人赌上一生是自以为是的愚蠢。

   

    但因他而改变方向，那或许就是他的当下所为。

   

    “但我明白，”

   

    如果要爱一个人，那就得付出你的最好。

   

    “他很特别。”

     

    哪怕彼间有再大的差距，再多的相异，那不过是追上他的后话。

   

    “他改变了我。”

     

    他值得最好的一切，那么既然如此，

     

    “我的前方是他。”

   

    选择爱他的你，也该成为最好。

     

    在人生的前方，在目标的远境。

   

    阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，这一刻，马修从双胞胎弟弟的眼里看见了向往与星辰。

   

    那归属于黄昏暮后的课室。

   

    那伴随爱与树影叠缀在绅士的衣裳。

   

    绅士独爱博柏利。

   

    但这并不影响套上李维斯的少年追逐的脚步。

     

    或许在时光的那一刻，一方沉浸在艺术与追求的美好。

   

    而另一方早为这份美好猎取了真心。

   

    马修低下了头。

   

    这下，他可也学会了爱的坦然。

   

   

**Balance**

   

    追逐远比开拓更为艰辛。后者嚼碎未知的恐惧，凭勇敢的身影带领着一代又一代的慕光。可前者只落得相近的道路，踩过一个又一个相似的竞争者，将他们的野心跺入泥泞，然后奔跑着，唯有突破前人的远影，才落得高歌赞颂的可悲。

     

    可阿尔弗雷德实属无畏，自遇上那一道光起，他就寻见了不再停息永远追逐的彼方。

     

    他退学了，从这名门大学里最享誉盛名的物理与机械学院。他找到了全新的方向，那不需要扳手与牛顿，只剩数不尽的色块，以及凭由心的感性追得的灵感创作。这样的决定实属荒谬，哪怕是向来开明的父母也无法在短时间里接受。他们像绝大多数的父母那般争执不分，执着地希望儿子重新认清最适合自己的道路。他们甚至觉得这不过是一个玩笑，你懂的，迟到的愚人节。但当阿尔弗雷德执意地将退学申请书递交学院时，他们才发现，追逐梦想的雄鹰终会挣脱所谓牢笼。

     

    没有基础也没有旁门关系，好不容易才获取的录取现在也成为了写在履历里的过往。但阿尔弗雷德并没有觉得多么可惜——不惋惜是假的，这可是他费尽心血夺取的前路，如果不出意外这或许能为他换来平和美好的未来，一栋座临近郊的别墅，大面草坪，还有懒洋洋地晒着太阳的毛狗。然而他又无怨无愧，他知道这是一场没有胜算的赌局——近乎没有，可他终于攥住了机遇，一个明确的方向，一块指向远方的路牌，以及一位已然在成功彼岸的理想。

   

    于是他扛起了背包，扔下螺丝刀与半导体，塞上了数不尽的幻想与期望，沉甸甸的，怀揣向往与爱慕，等来了环城地铁。花上不过三刀，然而同样生活在这座养育自己十几年的城市，这一次，少年抬头瞧见的不再是天花板与十月女郎，而是湛蓝的天际，以及全新的领域天堂。

     

    拿上。离别前，马修递来了一个信封。很薄，但少年知道兄长会往里头塞上什么。他摇了摇头，婉拒了对方的好意。我不能收下，这是你的钱，我不能让你为我的梦想买单。

     

   可我得对你的生命负责。硬生生塞进掌心，马修逼着比自己小上几分钟的弟弟将承载多年来所得的支票塞入钱包——最里面那一格，前面还插上一张照片。他们的全家福。

     

    我不知道你的目的地在哪。少年如是坦言。为了一个人而走上一条截然不同的道路，这实在是荒谬至极。可他没有再三指责。伸出手，少年揉了揉与自己神似的金丝与生命。可我知道你的家在哪。走不下去了，那就回来。

     

    这一刻他再也控制不住。压抑在心头的全部喷涌而出，融做眼眶的泪水，伴随笑容交替未来。

     

    我会的。阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，他拎上沉甸甸的包，欢笑间挥张双臂。我一定会回来，还带上所有的荣誉与追求。

     

    他笑了，可看起来比哭还要别扭难看。

   

    没有学位那就蹭课，缺乏审美不就恶补。阿尔弗雷德不过是彻彻底底的新人，与世间所有怀抱美梦的人那般，区别只在乎与终化作空想还是得以对旁人吹毛求疵的终果。少年瞧不见雾霾之下的前路，走一步仿佛都能掉入深渊，可他依然坚持着，只因为那一道光，那笑着告诉自己“迟到了”的绅士。

     

    他将自己浸泡在历史与诗书，凭文字与一张张独具特色的设计草图，铺垫规划王国的坚实城砖。兴许马修说的没错，敢于穿着牛仔裤前来上考究绅士的设计课，自己恐怕在某些方面而言也是不折不扣的别类。但这又怎么样，闯出一番事业的人或许千秋万别，但对于敢自打破常规的人而言，总会有第三条别路敞开远方。

     

    于是阿尔弗雷德开始奔跑了。

    

    软尺度量远境，凭一张张斑斓创新的草图勾勒未来的轮廓。埋在骨子里的机械金属在这崭新的领域重获新生，扳手与半导体成为了记忆里的过去，但点缀在华装上的金属与近现代质感却导入崭新彼方。

   

    金属的锐感在装饰上得以再现，机械精细勾勒于所有的边缘细索。或许血缘这种扯淡的玩意还着实有些道理，他总算攥住了一线——与兄长再一次相似——在这枯燥无味的色块，在这用幻想与艺术建起的崭新王国。

     

    琼斯。卡森特教授叫住了他的学生——或者该说，这几年来这个比其他学生来得更加勤快的旁听少年——你为了什么。为了什么而来到这里。

     

    少年移开了视线，别着脑袋想了想，笑着说出了未曾改变的答案。

     

    因为这里有他，有那位贪婪地霸占了向往与爱慕之心的家伙。

       

    阿尔弗雷德握紧了双手，目光坚定锐利。

 

    像极了那位在设计界独当一面的英伦绅士。

     

    他会追上他，哪怕竭尽全力耗尽一切。

   

    然后握住他的手，还上一句心底之语。

     

    结果怎么样他其实并不在乎，

   

    他更在乎的是那一刹那的彼间，唯有二人，由心倾述的全部。

     

    或许被甩，或许燃起微不可见的火光，但值了这一路的追逐。

   

    少年接过教授递来的信件。署名A•K，陌生人，可在这一刻，他仿佛拂过属于记忆的温度暧昧。

     

    此时距离纽约时装周还有两个月。

   

    而对于通向未来的新世机遇，

   

    或许就是当下。

   

    真是狡猾。他想。

     

   

**Proportion**

   

    追梦的少年最适美好，但似乎从没有人料想谈及，那单凭梦想进食的可悲灵魂，又有多少成为了光芒踩在脚下的泥泞淤泽。

     

    摇了摇水瓶里所剩无几的薄水，少年感慨着一把将塑料瓶扔向垃圾桶——溢出，整整两周没有出门的最初体现或许不是扎人的胡渣，而是在这固定空间里愈发侵染占据的垃圾废物。

   

    该死。他又一次发声暗骂。

     

    阿尔弗雷德拥有了起步所需要的一切，导师的欣赏，为他奠定交情的几套代表设计，以及一套能用收入租下的城中公寓。还给你。当拔高了不少的少年将支票重新还给马修时，专注于广告设计的兄长明白了他的暗喻。他的阿尔弗雷德已经长大，谋得了未来，也总算得以凭一个名号自居。

     

    ——创新前锋里的新锐。他不太喜欢这个尊称，相同的单词用太多，读起来别扭极了像是绕口令。但他又欣喜于此。果不其然，这就是人生的虚荣。

     

    他想亚瑟了，一如既往。

     

    摩挲刻画的铅笔猛然划破了薄纸，揉皱了构想，也反衬了当下。模特的衣服脏了，骤然穿过的一比仿佛直刺心脏。然而草稿不懂得疼痛，唯有施加的一方才尝透迷茫。

     

    阿尔弗雷德撕了下来，揉成团，又一次扔入壁炉。

     

    第几张了，少年无从自知。但他清楚的是，他太久没刮过胡子，太久没有出门，也太久没有触碰灵感。

     

    这是一个天大的好机会，导师为他介绍引入的一大机遇。他总算能真正地迈上更高的舞台——九月的纽约时装周。怀带所有的灵感与向往，冲到那个人的身边，告诉他自己的所思所想，在真正意义上真正地追上绅士。

     

    可他什么都想不出来，灵感衰竭，这对于每一位设计师而言是痛苦而普遍。然而无论阿尔弗雷德再怎么挣扎，他也无从摆脱。该死他像是陷进去一样，从这光怪陆离的世间，跌落迷失方向的彼方。那里只有雾没有光，藏住了天际，也锁住了眺望。

     

    这一刻他总不由地想，自己是为了什么而来到这里。

   

    是爱他，爱着亚瑟。因为那一见钟情，他迷恋上那道和光，从青葱懵懂的少年岁月，至当下如今。

     

    可他记得自己吗。自己不过是一个什么都不懂的少年，在电梯偶遇佳人，连话都说不清楚，就这样赔去真心。

     

    但亚瑟为自己指明了一条路，一条可行的道路，他拥有了当下的一切，一份可观的工作，还有欣赏自己的导师。如果顺利，他还能一举成名，冲上纽约时装周的舞台，向世界展示自己的幻想世界。

     

    然而这种成就真的就能通往自己所渴求的高度吗。这不同于物理可寻的机械，这不过是一时灵感的激发，夹带满满的激情向往，可又一遍遍地为现实与需求打磨成他们所喜欢的形状。

     

    在学校里他们称呼自己为天才，机械物理的无虑少年。

     

    置于当下他成为了新锐，创新时尚界的星火。

     

    但他掰断了固成未来的铁轨，毅然决然地用双腿奔跑度量碰不着的幻想梦影。

     

    美言称追寻梦想，可又多么悲哀。

     

    他想亚瑟了。很想，发自内心地渴求那道光芒。

     

    结局不重要这不过是最虚伪的谎言，又有多少人能在真正意义上如此无私高尚。他不过凡人，有欲望有需求也怀揣真心。

     

    圣人终不过少数，伟人也淮带本欲，更谈何这具灵魂。

     

    他早已度过还会幻想唯一的梦幻年代，微不可见的可能火苗燃尽在掌心微光。兴许不需要不可触及的灵魂与下半生，只需要我曾与你并肩铭记，那恐怕就是对初恋的最适问卷。

     

    但追逐眼前君王的骑士啊，

   

    你可曾想过，

     

    那双骄傲的绿眸里兴许从未映落自己的身影。

     

    你所追寻的远方佳境不过是投落在蔚蓝间的镜花水月。

     

    这是多么飘渺，又是多么悲哀。

     

    他点燃了一支火柴，在这炎热的七月盛夏。扔在围蔽已久的壁炉，容火光肆意。

     

    从星星零点至炽热曳光，由朦胧细烟吞吐浊烟浓厚。

     

    很呛，吞咽废弃的稿纸，又模糊了视野。

   

    他拨打了一串号码。

     

    “亚瑟。”

   

    起初是试探，往后是低唤，再接着，阿尔弗雷德放声嘶吼，一遍遍地朝话筒的另一侧传递腔声。

   

    “我想你，我想见你。”

   

    无时无刻，为了见你我甚至追到最靠近你的身后。

     

    “我他妈想见你啊。”

   

    他撕声吼出，倾尽一切。

   

    哪怕另一侧只剩未曾拨出的忙音提示。

     

   

**Rhythm**

   

    撬动幽暗的空剩光芒，只不过到来之际，或许仅洒落触及窗沿与浊烟。

     

    他浑浑噩噩地熬过了三周，总算让练得令毛孔也嘶喊厌倦。简单地冲了澡，没有刮去胡须，阿尔弗雷德就这样坐在窗台旁，赤裸上身，指间架起一支点燃的醇烟。少年不爱抽烟，也不喜欢烟，可他喜欢的人会。万宝路薄荷装，女士烟，在这优雅的男人指间，燃起成熟而清爽的独特幽浊。不呛鼻，可似彰显存在，默默地陪在身旁。

    

    爱一个人的自知远比自觉来得迟钝，当一切成为习惯后，你才发现，无论结局有无，至少在此时此刻，你的人生已然带上他的色彩。

     

    如一支香烟，如一封信件。

   

    纽约市内，没有内容，只剩一张入场卷与一名签署。A•K。又是这样一个不代表任何具体名称的缩写，纂写于边角一处，安静的，优雅的，仿佛夹上那方的时光。

     

    是一场小型服装秀的入场卷。虽说规模不大，但由于所邀请着非富则贵，这也成为设计界的一大传说。阿尔弗雷德摸不着头绪，他没有足以夸耀的金钱背景，方才踏入领域的少年哪来的地位支撑。可他却收到了这份邀请函，源于不知名的A•K先生。兴许他不该去，名不符实，可待视线略过身后不成样的作品时，他想，偶尔散散心也不错。

     

    即便名不符实。

   

    男孩踢上了一双耐克，过往的旧款，他还归于大学时的伙计。前几天纽约下雨，阿尔弗雷德不出门，但这丝毫不影响摆在阳台的球鞋打湿。套上衣柜底下唯一一件还算干净的恤衫，少年这才发现他又穿上牛仔裤。李维斯，熟悉的牛仔霸主，花上不过十刀在大卖场里淘来的简居货。或许腿侧还蹭上一块泥泞，是曾经的昨夜派对，也是此刻的挂念深思。

     

    看起来很不正式，但管他的。

     

    会场不大，但选址足够嚣张。位于长岛，面朝大海，对岸是繁盛的曼哈顿，两侧不绝的海浪拍打问好。他没有外套，就这样套着一件简洁上衫，走在由海岩与棕榈围键而起的影棚，他只觉得很冷。海风一阵一阵地抽在身上，这下阿尔弗雷德总算明白，为什么长岛一侧的贵妇们总爱华装粉饰，当你有钱时，就连居住环境都能成为奢侈生活的理由。

   

    “琼斯？”

   

    是卡森特教授，这位于帕森斯结识的导师，于数月后总算再度遇见。老先生看起来心情很是不错，他向自己晃了晃手，但可惜入场卷的座位号却居于阿尔弗雷德身后。这简直荒谬。他不过是一个普普通通的设计师，初出茅庐，可不知为何，就这样阴差阳错地坐在靠近舞台的二席。

     

    兴许那位神秘的先生能做出回复。

     

    “你怎么在这里。”

   

    简单地上下扫视，教授终究选择了最好入手的话题，礼貌性地抱以寒暄。这着实聪明，毕竟哪怕是阿尔弗雷德自己本人，面对顶着乱发胡须扎脸的这副邋遢模样，他也不知道还有什么能参与会谈。老天他还穿得随性妄为，实在是配不上如此接近舞台的排号。

   

    “欣赏秀场。”男孩耸了耸肩。想了想后，又为自己这副不得体的模样做出了最合适的当下补充。“被邀请的，不知道哪位权贵。”

     

    夸张乐声阻断闲谈的延续，飞快擦过的步伐磨响衣角的碎声。秀场正式开始，再怎么炫目的灯光皆远不及台上光鲜亮丽的模特。他们前进着，利落轻快，穿戴于衣身的华服是未来的指向，步调里激起的脆响是每一位设计师追逐的远光。这是一场视觉的盛宴，抹去低俗更剖析灵魂，漂亮而干净，仿佛在用美去征服全部，碾碎建立在美感与艺术上的尘世利益。

     

    这是多么美好，又是多么残酷。凝视舞台上飞快略过的身影，阿尔弗雷德只感到愈发的空虚无措。

     

    他到底是为了什么而来到这里，哪怕不惜抛弃一切。

     

    数不尽的耀光扫过，映衬在碧海蓝天里更是美妙，可置于当下，蔚蓝里空剩迷茫。

   

    直至那抹浅金晃过视野。细细碎碎，宛若和光，随海风扬起的刹那，他仿佛嗅到弥留衣领的烟香。

     

    亚瑟。

     

    他不由地瞪大眼睛。戴上礼帽身披斗篷，是博柏利的传统款，挑战身线的修身缝纫仿佛只为英伦绅士量身定做。米色格子里扬起的是大洋彼岸对传统的骄傲，拂过空迹，擦于喉间的赤色领带有为庄重增添几分典雅趣味。

     

    他在这里，就在距离自己不远处的一方。

     

    可自己碰不着，他们隔上好几张座椅，地位与身份上的距离令美成为绝望。

     

    而他却回过头，像是追随走向前头的模特，又似为海风扬起发丝。

     

    于是他们撞见了，幽绿闯入蔚蓝。他的眼睛依然是那么深邃，但不同于杂志上的遥不可及，在这一刻，蔚蓝侵占了倒影的全部。

     

    亚瑟笑了。白色的幕布随风扬起，拂过生绅士的脸庞，轻柔地，更是如梦如幻。

     

    在这一刻，他想，哪怕是高高在上的女神，也愿俯身亲吻这道轻柔和光。

     

    “柯克兰先生。”

   

    卡森特教授低声念道视野全部的绅士所名。

     

    “是他。”

   

    没错，是他，是他闯入了自己的世界，早在设计艺术彻底地燃起潜能与雅兴，在那静谧的黄昏，在那捧起白纱的专注诚恳，在那险些撞上的电梯毫厘。

   

    “你与他很熟？”教授想了想，像是想起什么似地轻拍肩膀补充。“你知道的，你的那份工作是他邀请的，那位先生，源自纽约时装周。”

     

    这方舞台只有那么大，数不尽的新人想要一展拳脚。然而它也就那么大，为名家占去大半，哪怕你有再新锐的观念与实际才能，兴许也耗不尽等待追随。

   

    但一个人握住了阿尔弗雷德的手，带上和光叶影，在光斑构成的星河里，随烟香带去指引前路的信件。

     

    A•K，Arthur•Kirkland。

   

    原来在素未维系的另一端，从不是空荡无存。

   

    他凭一道最惹目的光芒将自己拽上前路。

     

    而现在，

   

    没有黄昏与落日，空剩海浪与和光。

   

    叶影埋葬在过往晨曦，扬起白纱，拂过和空的幕布为迷雾前方拉尽帷幕。

     

    他笑了，不带杂质与别念，干净漂亮。

   

    那是他追随的前路，那便是晴阳洒落。

   

    这没有什么可迷茫的，他不过是憧憬爱慕，他不过是想距离他更近一步。

     

    而此刻，

   

    他会再度握住那只手，隔着影子与距离。

   

    但他留住了温暖，追随指间。

   

    “还行吧。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德笑了，面朝海风，他这才发现今天晴空正适。

   

    碧海深空，和光揉金。

     

    “大概是因为在他的面前，我还穿上一条不入眼的牛仔裤。”

     

    博柏利先生不爱牛仔裤。

   

    可牛仔裤少年爱惨了绅士的皱眉。

   

    惹恼了骄傲，

   

    也寻得追上的倔强。

   

   

**Runway**

   

    纽约时装周首秀。

   

    布莱恩特公园。

    

    当下。

   

    他总算是赶上了，跳下计程车手里还攥上一个纸袋。一块三明治。硬粗粮面包裹美式火腿，再挤上厚厚的一层番茄酱与黄芥末，便构成冲刺前的最好燃料。他还踢上了一双旧耐克，急急忙忙间套上一件白恤衫——“我爱纽约”的印花掉得可有够难看。男孩穿上那条牛仔裤——还是——李维斯，熟悉的牛仔霸主，花上不过十刀在大卖场里淘来的简居货。腿侧兴许还沾上一块泥泞，可管他的，为了赶来这里他费劲全力，甚至在人生的道路上摔得连滚带爬。

     

    然而他终究还是赶上了，来到了这个梦寐以求的舞台，来到了他的身边。

     

    粉底，发胶，认真地为各位即将展示的模特们指示特色，阿尔弗雷德总算有机会好好地享受当下。一切如他所料，自设计方案一举通过，自理争力夺谋得所望。

   

    那个人属于这个舞台。亚瑟•柯克兰，他正坐在舞台下的首排，戴上一副无框眼镜，看起来精明又传统，但典雅漂亮，只不过少年更爱加托新锐与赞誉。

   

    这是亚瑟展示的王国，但并不意味着，这矛盾于独属他的舞台。

     

    炫目的挂灯照亮了天桥高台，数不尽的闪光灯为每一位模特锁定最靓丽利落的刹那芳华。阿尔弗雷德手脚发凉，这是他在世界上的第一场出道首秀，这也关乎他的人生。

     

    适合与否还得依托实践，而少年独爱亲力亲为。

   

    他迈开了步伐，在这场关键秀场，在直向于所爱的舞台。在压轴，也于人生开端。

     

    长靴踏响地板，扬起的衣摆藏不住新锐与野性。高礼帽米色风衣，勾在男人身上的线条仿佛在衬起大洋彼岸的典雅优美。可黑牛仔与皮长靴，佩戴在右眼的单片眼镜，在此时此刻描摹着古铜金属表层的新锐质感。

     

    在一成不变的固守里寻见独特，令精心衬得更加独特，又使得朴素简单里揉入改变。宛若那日的初遇，没有华装也没有礼服，他穿得简单随性，身上甚至还带着昨夜派对的荤味酒气，然而自己就这样觅见唯一，那紧攥心头的和光，那引领当下的远方路标。

   

    阿尔弗雷德站稳了脚步，他不仅是服装设计师，他还规划这他的人生。那条道路就在脚下，每一步敲落刹那。

     

    两人的人生本似平衡线，无相无关，或许本该如此。可他们遇见了彼此，就这样缘分使然。倘若初遇使得交集出现，那么午后的再度偶遇，隔过廊道与暖暮，他为彼方寻得心中的特殊美好。

     

    鞋跟终究还是太过于高长，虽然努力数周，但临时赶上架的效果还是换来了早该遭受的惩罚。他的脚跟发酸，高度紧张而紧绷的神经拽得汗水搅匀酸痛。但他依然坚持，木已成舟，亦或者该说，正在远谋。

     

    他走上了一座独木桥，就在当下舞台，也似背后人生。无数人为梦想前扑后继，可又有多少人如愿以偿。这双蔚蓝瞧见了太多跌落现实的羽鸟，他什么都没有，唯有怀揣贵重的口袋。一面是过往，那时自己刚摔断了牙，脸肿起来很是难看；一面是当下，没有学位空剩热血，背后刺上所有的偏见与荒谬。

   

    可前者是家，他永远的归宿。后者浸爱，凭不变的方向换来了踩碎嘲笑的坚定。

     

    谁都曾向往英雄，可现实就是如此，这不会有公主与恶龙，只有一位孤高的贵族，坐在由世间的一切堆砌而成的宝座，俯下身子，为追随慕影的少年，回眸道以一句欢迎。

   

    他兴许会笑，可早在那个晴夏和光，他已然俘获真心。

     

    我凭数秒占据视野，

   

    你用向往霸占人生。

     

    他停下了脚步。

   

    数不尽的闪光灯照影远空，但散落在蔚蓝之际，唯有叠叶绿影在黄昏里构于星辰。

     

    而他抬起头来。

     

    浅金揉入深金，逆光打碎视线，顺向却留住爱慕。

     

    他该说什么？许久没见，我很想你，我爱你。

     

    可绅士扬起浅笑。干净，优雅，也勾勒美好。

     

    告白不需要精心华制，只缺一个顺其自然。

     

    于是阿尔弗雷德单膝跪下，朝向所爱，伸手相邀。

     

    他该说什么。这早是定论。

     

    “先生。”

   

    和光散落的清晨，你与我在电梯间里偶遇。自那一刻起，你便成为了我的憧憬，我所追寻的一方。

     

    “我能要你的号码吗，或者ins。”

     

    少年追了五年，一直一直。迷茫过失望过，也再度为属于你的信件而鼓舞奋起。

     

    “你知道的，我们是同行。”

   

    也是我所追慕的远方。

     

    失败的初次搭讪，也归于当下的坦然追求。

     

    现在，我追上你了吗。

   

    阿尔弗雷德笑了，带上真诚与坦然。

   

    答案是肯定的。绅士合上手里的展册，蔚蓝拥抱幽绿。

     

    于这一瞬间，兴许往后仍旧。

     

    亚瑟探向手去。肤色很白，带有男人的体温，碰不着，轻柔闲适，缓缓地融在掌心。

     

    也握劳了永恒。

     

    “你迟到了，尊敬的琼斯先生。”

     

    没错，确实如此，绕绕转转了那么久，这才总算追上你的影子。

     

    可一旦触碰了，就再也无存分别。

     

    阿尔弗雷德没有告诉他的柯克兰教授。别找了，他的名字可不存在于此至身后。

     

    而在于你的身旁。

   

    由现在至永恒。

   

    世上可没有那么多位等待救援的公主，也没有作恶多端的恶龙。

   

    但也有为追梦而披荆斩棘的鲁莽勇士，以及高据远方的强盛贵族。

     

    他终是越过远影，挣脱现实与束缚，来到了所爱的身旁。那带有和光，那藏贮暖意。

     

    许诺无愧，真爱至上。

     

    他托起这一只手，终落上轻吻。

   

    诚挚地。

   

    刻骨地。

     

    满饰爱慕。

     

     

End.

   

   

   

*算是彩蛋：

   

每一节的标题翻译分别为：统一，加重，平衡，比例，韵律。对应的是服装设计的五个原则。不仅点题与阐明身份，也是阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟的态度向往。最后第六节标题为模特走台的天桥，即T台。这是阿尔弗雷德的表白场所，也是于这两位服装设计师最浪漫最重要的纪念之地。

   

直接往文章里加翻译感觉不太顺畅，又不想错过这个细节，于是单独拎出来逼逼（你够）

   

感谢各位。


End file.
